


Magical Memories Halloween One-Shot

by cursedspardawrites



Series: Devil May Trash [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demonic Possession, Halloween, Magic, Multi, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedspardawrites/pseuds/cursedspardawrites
Summary: It's nearly halloween, and Evalisse thought that she could summon her best friend, who is a Horned Devil. But sadly, the Horned Devil possessed her, and it's up to Brittany and Dante to go and save her before the family can celebrate Halloween or Samhain. Though they do get help from a very famous demon lord that's currently locked up at the moment...





	Magical Memories Halloween One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the Halloween one-shot I've been working on! It does have some spoilers in it (or a tiny peek of what's going to happen in the later chapters of Magical Memories, if you've been reading the story) so I thought I'd do a Halloween one shot (and another, possibly posting this week as well, but for D&D) and I hope y'all love it as much as I loved writing it. And I am going to be writing the other chapters soon-just need to study and I'll be done to write more chapters! Yay! So enjoy!
> 
> Also. two things: The Mind spell belongs to The Originals, and the Horned Devil belongs to the awesome folks at Wizards of the Coast. And also I don't own DMC...wish I did though, but I don't. NOW you can enjoy!

The scent of Starbucks Pumpkin Spice Latte was in the air, along with the cinnamon apple spice tea Brittany drank almost every single year Fall rolled around. There was also the leaves turning different beautiful colors, and the Fall decorations-the Jack Lanterns that were sitting on the porch of Devil May cry, the fake spider webs that hung on the ceiling, the mechanical skeleton butler near the door, holding a bowl full of candy and saying cute, creepy things and the bottom half of his mouth laugh mechanically. Every inch of the shop was covered in Halloween colors for October, and, of course, the magic.

The little fake skeleton animals she’d brought at the store was being brought to life by just a sprinkle of lavender sparks from her fingers, and the Halloween lights to try and make the place spookier (or ‘spoopy’ as Evalisse called it). And to top it all off, she was hellbent on celebrating Samhain this year, her first once she came back from Cania and finding out that they had a daughter who never experienced Halloween or Samhain at all.

“Babe,” Dante said one night after she put up the tiny decorations in their bedroom. He had just came back from a hunt with Lady and Trish, and coming back to find Evalisse’s things in the spare room, and the alter for the Wiccan holiday set up on the desk. “Are you _sure_ you want to celebrate Samhain this year without your folks?”

Brittany was sitting at her small vanity in her pink robe, smelling like clean soap and a marshmallow pumpkin latte as she rubbed the lotion on her legs. She turned in her stool to look at him as he took off his boots and threw them near the overstuffed bookshelf that he keeps thinking that would one day crash down on them and kill them both. “Yeah,” she answered with a small nod as she got up and went over to the bed. She sat down next to him and rested her chin on his shoulder as he slipped out of his coat. “I mean, it’s my first time doing it. And Evalisse is here, and she’d never experienced a Wiccan holiday, or going Trick or Treating. I don’t want to show up at my folks and say ‘surprise! We have a daughter from a thousand years ago!’ and my dad killing you. I want us to spend Samhain with my small family-me, you, Evalisse, and the cats.”

He snorted when she mentioned her cats-Asterion, who’s real name was Kharsoth, and Dinner, the cat that came from an mysterious God that he still didn’t have no idea about. They helped Brittany’s real father, the Demon Lord Mephistopheles, and a lower-level demon named Sid take her memories and her powers, but they got them back, along with Brittany’s demon half, which she kept in a fake version of Salazar Slytherin’s locket she brought at Hot Topic, which she never took off. “Think we can leave the cats out of it and it’ll be just be the three of us?” he asked as he took off his shirt and threw it on the back of the desk chair.

Brittany sighed. Ever since he found out that her beloved cats both helped her father and the damned demon Sid take nearly everything she had, her husband hated them ever since. “We can try,” she said, taking his hand and tugging his gloves off his fingers. “But Dinner never-“

With a surprised noise, Dante’s lips pressed against hers with a growl, licking her lips to try and open her mouth, making her whole body freeze for a moment. With a soft moan, she opened her mouth to him so his tongue could slip in her mouth and explore it a bit before pulling back. “I don’t wanna hear those cats’ names on your lips right now,” he growled again, kissing her once more as he gently lowered her down on the bed.

Before she could make one tiny argument or rebuttal, she was silenced with a finger slipping inside her, making another moan tear from her lips.

***

“He definitely hates us.”

Evalisse Blackwell Sparda looked up from her novel when Dinner said that. Confused, she closed her novel and frowned. “He doesn’t hate you,” she assured him, though she barely knew her father, only the black cat next to her, who opened his golden eyes and blinked up at her. “He’s just…upset about what you two did, that’s all.”

“You weren’t here when he punched my brother in the face for erasing the memory,” Dinner huffed as he plopped down on the bed. He could still remember Dante’s face, twisted in rage for what they did. It was terrifying what the man would do to him-and the thought still brought shivers down his spine. They didn’t call Dante the legendary demon slayer for nothing. “He still hates us, Eva. I don’t think he’ll forgive us this time.”

Asterion meowed in agreement, shifting his position and crawled on her lap. He instantly curled up and mewed once before he closed his eyes again. Evalisse scratched him behind the ears as she thought about it, frowning. “I wish we can do something to make you two shine and maybe he’ll forgive you.” She mumbled before an idea clicked in her head.

Dinner opened one golden eye and saw the look on her face, her lips twitching into a smile. Instantly, he jerked up from the bed. “We’re not summoning anything,” he said automatically, his small hand slamming on the bed. “You can just forget it right now, Evalisse! We’re not summoning a spirit or a demon or-“

“Or grandpa?” Evalisse said slowly, not wanting to say Mephistopheles’s name.

“Or your stupid-ass grandfather,” the cat said with a sigh. “He’s locked up now, far away from your mother and your father. He’s not getting out anytime soon.”

“But I wasn’t thinking about grandpa, or doing those things,” she said, picking up Asterion and placing him to the side of her so she could get up. “I was actually thinking of summoning an old friend.” She went around the spare room that was her own, picking up candles, chalk, her grimoire, and her black-handle athame.

The words ‘old friend’ made both of the cats perk up and Asterion shifting to his human form. He knew what ‘old friend’ she was talking about, and knew what destruction this friend of hers would do to the city if he was ever to leave hell. “You’re thinking about summoning Vordoss, aren’t you?” Asterion asked quietly, making Dinner confused.

“Vordoss?’ the younger cat repeated. “Who’s Vordoss?”

“A horned devil who found a way to take a human form.” Asterion answered coldly, giving Evalisse a cold look. “And who’s also her old friend-whom she _helped_ get this human form.”

Evalisse huffed. “If you’re gonna talk about him like he’s not here-“

“You summon that bastard, your father’s going to kill you, then him.”

The young witch opened her mouth to protest, nearly dropping her things down. But then she closed it as she dumped her things in her bag and threw it over her shoulder, almost daring him to stop her. “Then it looks like I’m going to see my old friend,” she said, staring him down before she tried to open the door, but Asterion was quicker, throwing up his hand so he could arcane lock the door.

With a growl, Evalisse whipped around, her crimson eyes shining. “Drop it,” she growled.

“Not until you promise me that you won’t summon Vordoss.”

Dinner looked between his brother and Evalisse. He didn’t know what to do, but he did reach for the sword on his back, his fingers brushing the hilt before he was forced back to the wall with a crash, smashing little glass bottles that were resting on the dresser. “Drop it or I’m killing him,” she growled, lifting a finger and raising the boy up.

The young witch curled her finger and he started to choke, a small, cruel smile that could match even Mephistopheles appeared on her lips. “Put him down,” Asterion snapped, annoyed. “You’re throwing a temper tantrum because I won’t let you summon your friend, and I’m still not. So put my brother down before I _make_ you.” And for added emphasis, his shadow morphed into his demon form, his wings stretching as wide as they could.

Evalisse didn’t even blink when his shadow did that-not even when he sneered his onyx eyes and saw her shadow forming into a devil, getting nearly as tall as him when he was in his demon form, sheathed in scales Asterion knew that they were tough as irons. It had huge wings and horns, and in its hand was a iron fork, and it’s tail lashed out.

There was only one devil who’s form was like that…and she already summoned him…

Asterion cursed as his shifted into his demon form, opening his hands so his weapons could appear in his hands. “You summoned him already and he’s here,” he said, shifting on his hoofed foot. “And you’re letting him control you.”

“_Damn, Kharsoth, nothing can get pass you, can it?” _Vordoss said, his voice coming out of Evalisse. _“Besides, it’s fun visiting a friend and letting me control her for a bit.” _He shrugged as he walked towards the door, Evalisse’s finger still curling around Dinner’s neck. _“I was bored, and she pulled me from hell last week. Now if you please excuse me-“_ her finger uncurled and the boy dropped to the ground with a thud, catching his breath. _“I have people to see, a Demon Lord to release, a town to paint the town red.” _Vordoss said with a crackle as he/Evalisse walked out of the door, but stopped and held up a finger, as if he could hear something.

_“Tell the witch I said Hi-and that I miss her lips.” _And with kissing sounds, Vordoss left the room, laughing.

***

“My daughter is possessed by a demon…that you apparently kissed when you thought it was me,” Dante repeated once Dinner burst in on them-just when he was just about to fuck Brittany from the side-and told them what happened to their daughter.

They were all sitting in the makeshift living room of Devil May Cry, and the couple was in their nightrobes when Asterion explained what was going on. Brittany closed her eyes and groaned when Asterion mentioned the demon Vordoss, who took Dante’s form to trick her into sleeping with him, only to get pushed back and nearly killed by a knife her father left.

“I didn’t mean to kiss him…” Brittany mumbled with a tiny huff, crossing her arms over her chest. “But that’s not the point right now-the point is, Vordoss is controlling my daughter, and she’s inside of her own mind, scared shitless and is probably calling for us right this second.”

The demon cat just nodded, not wanting to say anything else, but something was on his tongue-and Dante knew it. “Spit it out,” he growled. “I told you if you keep another secret from us, I’ll tear you apart.” He knew his wife just gasped at him at the threat-but he needed to say it. Needed Asterion to know the situation before he actually did kill him right where he stood.

“Vordoss and Evalisse are friends, and I think he tricked her for old time’s sake so he can roam the earth in her body before the night ended.” He said slowly. “I know but he did it once, a hundred years ago. It took a warlock from fuckin’ England to do it, to get him out. But I know what he wants-and it’s not releasing Mephistopheles.”

“And what would that be?”

Running a hand down his face, Asterion looked into Dante’s hard, blue eyes. What Brittany saw in him he’d never understand-but a father who’s worried sick about a daughter he’d never known? That’s what he saw, along with the guilt that he wasn’t around to see her grow up all her life. “He wants his original body back.” He said slowly, weighing his words. “And he’ll kill anyone to get it, including Evalisse.”

“That’s not gonna happen.” Dante got up and started to go upstairs, stopping and turning to Brittany. “What spell do we need to do to get him out of her head?”

Brittany got quiet for a moment as she thought about it. “There’s a mind-breaching spell,” she answered. “That’s when you can go in and kill him. But I’ll need an anchor to do it. I just need a couple things and I’ll be-“

“How powerful does the anchor need to be?”

“Very-_no_.” she looked up at her husband knew what he was thinking-that he would be strong enough to anchor her when they went into their daughter’s mind and find the demon to kill him. “The last time I did it-“

“I wasn’t talking about me. We might…” Dante cursed as the idea came to his mind. “Your father, babe. I was thinking of your father. Maybe we can-“

“No.”

He tuned to her, seeing the look on her face-the look of horror, the look of pain each time he mentions her real-life father. He ran a hand down his face as he came down the stairs and stood in front of her. Cupping her face with both hands, he looked at her and sighed. “I know you don’t like it,” Dante said slowly, stroking her cheek. “But he’s the only one strong enough to anchor the spell for the both of us to go in, kill this demon-“

“While he’s in his human form.” Brittany said after a moment, cutting him off as she slowly got it. “As a demon he can take shape or be very hard to kill.”

That devilish smirk appeared on her face when she got it. “And when he’s dead-“

“Evalisse can be free.”

Tilting her head up, Dante leaned down and kissed her gently-once for getting it, and another one promising another round once they get done. “Then let’s go,” he said once he pulled back and went up stairs. Before he could reach the top, Brittany had taken off her robe and magically she wore her black blouse with a Kravet, black pants, her boots and her many rings and her necklace. Her hair was left long and she gave him a smile as she started walking out the door.

“Come,” she said, waving her hand at the boys, that looked at her like she was either insane or crazy.

“I hate when she does that.” Dante muttered as he went upstairs to go and change.

***

The red-violet head bobbed a bit as he heard the footsteps. A soft smirk appeared on his face as he slowly raised his head and saw the two people that put him in the cage-his daughter and his son in law. His son in law had his hands crossed over his chest, and his sweet Little Flower just looked at him with a hand over her locket. “I’ve been locked down here for about five days now, and had no visitors…until this night.” The Demon Lord Mephistopheles purred as he looked at the two of them. “What can I do for you…my Little Flower?”

Hearing her childhood nickname from a million years ago made her shiver a bit. “We need to go inside my daughter’s mind to get Vordoss-“

“Ah,” Mephistopheles smiled fondly at the name. “My second in command, Vordoss. How is he by the way?”

“He’s taken over my daughter and is now tearing up the town, that’s how he’s doing,” Dante snapped, moving to stand in front of Brittany. Reaching behind him, he took her hand into his and gave it a little squeeze. “So now we need your help into killing him.”

That soft chuckle was heard as he leaned back in his spot, the chains around his wrists and ankles clinking softly in the darkness. He was silent as he looked at the two of them, curling his fingers. “If I help you,” Mephistopheles said, “Then I would like to name my price. A one-time offer, if you will.”

“You mean a bargain.”

“Correct, my Little Flower. I want a bargain-one time only.” He chuckled as he stood up, the chains jingling as he moved. He took a step forward, just so he could come into the light. “I’ll help you-_if_ you spend one lovely day with me without him around.”

That made them speechless-and the soft smile turning into a grin. He had them right where he wanted them, and they knew it. He waited patiently for the answer-the right one-when he heard the snap of her fingers and the chains dropping to the ground. Rubbing his wrist, he walked over to them, only to get stopped by the invisible wall.

“You agreed-“

“I didn’t agree to shit yet,” Brittany snapped, taking a deep breath. “You’re my daddy-that I wish I can change, but I fucking can’t. But since it’s the only way for you to help us, then….” She took a deep breath, collecting herself before she spoke her next words. “Then I’ll spend that one day with you. JUST. ONE.” Even saying the words made her shiver and made her want to throw up just saying it. “Do we have an agreement?”

“We do…once you say the word that will seal the deal.”

“And what…_damned _word is that?”

A devilish smirk appeared on Mephistopheles’s face. ‘Daddy.”

A mixture of “Excuse me?!” and a “Fuck no she’s not saying that!” came from both their mouths when he said that word, that one word she swore she’d never say to his face.

“Say ‘Daddy’ one more time, then I’ll help you.” Mephistopheles repeated, chuckling. “Just hearing you say it makes me a happy little demon. So say it…say ‘daddy’ for me, my Little Flower, and I’ll help you.”

Dante turned to Brittany, seeing her annoyed look. “Just say it so he can help us,” he murmured, knowing that it was the only way for the Demon Lord to do it. Just one word from his daughter saying ‘daddy’ and that’s it…that’s all she needed to say. “I know you don’t want to-“

“I don’t.”

“Then just…say it. Just to keep him quiet.”

Looking at both men, she sighed before growling it out as loud as she could, agreeing to it through bared teeth. The invisible wall dropped and Mephistopheles sighed as he walked freely now, a smile on his face as he reached out and touched her cheek. “There, Little Flower. It wasn’t that hard, wasn’t it?” he asked as he walked passed her.

She stood there, fingers curled up and crushed her sleeve. “One punch…that’s all I need, just one fucking punch…”

“I know, babe, I know,” Dante wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her outside Mephistopheles’s prison. “Once this is over, we can put him back in his cage and you’ll have a piece of mind again.”

***

The three of them and the cats walked in silence, following the locator spell Brittany casted a little while ago. It led them to an abandoned warehouse, where the strong smell of human blood filled the air, along with the small, tiny scent of Evalisse. With each step they took, Brittany’s panic started to rise-rising enough that Dante knew that she was about to have a panic attack. “Hey,” he said, puling her to the side as her breathing started to get difficult.

Mephistopheles and the cats stopped as the couple was pulled to the side, waiting as Brittany’s hands started to shake. “What if she’s already dead?” she whispered, not trusting her voice as she felt her hands tingling and her control slipping away. ‘What if we’re too late, and we can’t save her…oh god, Dante, what if Vordoss already killed her? Then it’ll be all my fault-“

He shushed her, pulling her in his arms as she babbled, feeling her fingers curling on his leather jacket. Slowly, he started to rock her as she went through it. After ten minutes, she calmed down, taking a deep breath as she looked up at him, tears pricking her eyes. “Let’s go,” she said after a moment. “Let’s go get our little girl.”

With a nod and gently taking her hand, they joined the others, Brittany’s hand squeezing tightly around Dante’s. Mephistopheles looked at them in scorn quietly as the smell of human blood had gotten thicker. The locator spell lead them to the middle of the huge warehouse, where a man’s body was laying in the middle of a circle, and Evalisse was standing beside it, drawing a circle with some chalk. The horned devil’s shadow danced along side her, grinning at them when the came closer.

“_Oh…if it isn’t my Lord Mephistopheles and the new Arch-Duchess and Duke of Cania, finally coming to stop me and take Evalisse back,” _Vordoss purred as he raised his head, and Evalisse’s eyes were the color of crimson. His lips curled into a smile when those eyes landed on Brittany, and he chuckled. “_Remember me, Princess?” _he cooed, puckering Evalisse’s lips together. “_I do. I’ve been dreaming about kissing you again…if you want, I can turn into your husband so you can…then we can go to bed and I show you what a real man truly feels like.” _

The demon’s words made Brittany’s face turn red. Just the thought of laying with this damned demon after she accidentally kissed him when she thought he was her husband in her memory-loosed mind…it made her shiver in disgust. “I remember you…I killed you before you can even lay a hand on me.”

Vordoss hissed at the words. _“You wound me, Princess, you wound me. You don’t remember me promising you…what was it…”_ but he never finished as a bullet whizzed passed him, making him yelp and skitter away from the magic circle. He cursed as he looked up to Dante’s smoking gun, pointing inches away from him with a deadly look on his face. “_What the fuck, man-“_

“Say one more thing about sleeping with my wife and I’ll rip you apart,” Dante growled at him, stepping in front of Brittany. “Now get the fuck out of my daughter before I make you get out.”

The demon giggled in glee as he maneuvered Evalisse’s body in the circle, lowering himself down on the ground. “_You have to come get me first before I kill her,” _Vordoss said, laughing as his crimson eyes closed, and then nothing-no sound, no movement.

The words left Brittany paralyzed with fear-she didn’t want her daughter to die. That was out of the damned question. All of her motherly instincts roared at her to jump inside her daughter’s mind to try and stop him, tear him the fuck apart with her own bare hands-

A pulse of demonic magic, so tiny that only she could feel it, started to flow through her veins, making her gasp softly as a familiar voice-her voice-whispered softly in her ear.

_Let me out. _

Those three words made her shiver slightly, trying to make it as unnoticeable as she could, but it caught the eye of her father, who turned to her-and gave her a knowing grin, as if he _knew_ that her demon half wants to come out, to kill anyone in sight. “Shall we?” he said instead, going to stand at the tip of the pentagram. “I can do the two of you-“

“And you can also access our memories-in which you better not look,” Dante growled, remembering that part of the spell when Wesley McKenzie performed it, going through his memories of the past and his life now.

“Oh please, like I would love to go through your mind to see you defile my daughter every chance you’ve gotten over the years.”

“Oh I haven’t defiled her yet, but I will once I-“

“YA’LL.” Brittany snapped, cutting them off as she stood next to her daughter. “Dante, get your ass over here across from me-she’s still conscious and alive, thank Cthulhu, and you, stand at the tip of the pentagram before I send _you_-“ she pointed at her father-“back to your cage and _YOU_-“ she whirled to Dante, pointing at him-“stand where I tell you before I shove your sword so far up your ass, you’ll see fucking stars.”

Both men’s mouths were dropped open when Brittany started commanding them-it was downright scary that she could command two men to do what she wanted without batting an eye. “Do you think that we’re allowed to talk?” Mephistopheles whispered, staring at his daughter-his own flesh and blood-in horror and in fear, scared that if he said anything else that she’ll burn him on the spot.

“I don’t think so. Trust me, she bosses me around more times that-“

“_DANTE MIDDLE NAME SPARDA!!_”

“Alright, alright, don’t get your bloody panties in a bunch,” he grumbled as he moved to the spot Brittany wanted him at, while the cats chuckled behind their paws. “And that’s not my-“ but he was cut off by the look promising murder she gave him, and that shut him up real quick.

Looking at the both of them, she sighed before holding out her hands. “Now, we’re doing the spell and if one of you fuck up-“

“We won’t, my little Flower,” Mephistopheles cooed as he took her hand. “We do exactly as you instruct us to do, we swear.”

“Good.” Brittany closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as Mephistopheles started chanting. “_Pontem Praesidio. Anchora Immortalibus. Per menta mi heave cor anmina. Pontem Praesidio. Anchora Immortalibus.” _He chanted, the circle lighting up with his magic. The magic lit up the place, the lavender light getting brighter and brighter before it enveloped them all, including the cats…

***

Evalisse curled up in a corner, shaking and crying. It was stupid, thinking that she could control her old friend. But now that he’d taken over her and had banished her here, to this place of hell. She wanted to get out…she wanted to go home, in her own bed, to look forward to her first Samhain…to spend time with her mother and father…

“Mommy…” she said in a small, broken voice as she started to cry. “Daddy…” she curled up even tighter just thinking about them, the family she’d gotten back and is now worried that she’ll never see again. She’ll never apologize to Asterion ever again, she’ll stay here in this hell forever and never, ever see anyone ever again.

“Aww,” the crooning voice of Vordoss said when he found her. He was kneeling down on his iron fork, grinning. “You miss your mummy and daddy, little witch? You want to get out of here before-“

“_Evalisse_?”

Hearing her name called made her raise her head, and Vordoss cursing. ‘They’re here,’ he got up and turned around, sniffing the air. His wings spread to about four feet and eleven inches as he twirled his iron fork, flying up in the air before a bullet tore through the right one. With a painful scream, he fell on the ground, howling as he tried to shift into his human form, which was a handsome man with short jet black hair, dark eyes, light olive skin and a nice, solid jaw line. ‘Ah, dammit,” he muttered as he got up and reached for his back, where blood was pouring down. “You shot my wing off, you bastard.”

Evalisse turned her head to see her father and her mother standing there, tears shining in her eyes as she got up and tried to run to them, but Vordoss was quicker, his hand lashing out to wrap around her neck, making her scream. “Lemme go!” she said as she started to fight like a wildcat. Her hand started to turn into a demon’s claw, scratching and trying to get him off of her, but to no avail. “Lemme _go_, Vordoss!”

“All of this for your shite parents who never been there for you?” The demon asked. “When you was bloody born, your grandfather drove them to their deaths, and now centuries later they’re fighting like mad to get you back home-for what? To spend a holiday together? Pathetic.”

“I don’t care,’ she said quietly. “I want my mommy and daddy.”

Rolling his dark eyes, he kept his grip around her neck as the couple came into view. With one hand, he opened it and a fire ball appeared as he watched with keen eyes as Brittany reached up to her locket. “So which one wants to tangle with me?” Vordoss asked, watching Brittany’s face as the tiny pulse of demonic magic slipped through her body, and the flicker of her demon face flashed though. “I think I’ll kill the witch first, in front of her baby girl she gave birth to-she seems like a fun challenge, don’t you think?” he said, throwing her to the side. “Come on, Princess-show me what you got.”

Before Dante could strop her, she turned into a blur, letting out a low growl as she attacked the demon by lunging at him. Her hands wrapped around his neck and threw him to the wall as hard as she could, where Vordoss hit with a smack, the air leaving him. Before he could recover, she was suddenly there, crimson eyes blazing as her knee connected to his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

“Get up,” she growled, grabbing him by the shirt. The horned demon cursed before punching her in the gut, knocking the breath out of her and reared his hand back to punch her in the face. When his hand connected, he thought he punched her in the face…instead he punched nothing but air as she turned into smoke and disappeared.

Vordoss looked around, opening his hand so his iron fork could appear in his hand, the fire ball disappearing. “Come out, come out, wherever you are, Princess,” he cooed. “I promise I won’t kill your precious daughter in front of your husband once I kill you.” He looked around in the darkness, trying to find her. But it was like a needle in the haystack-he couldn’t find her. “Where are you, you little bitch?” he growled.

A whirlwind kick came from out of nowhere in the darkness, making him fall to one knee. Blood filled his mouth as he looked up, and once again she was gone. Vordoss spat out the blood as he slowly stood up, only for his head to snap to the side as she kicked him in the temple viciously. “I’m getting really tired of this,” he lashed out and grabbed her foot, dragging her down to the ground. She fell with a powerful thud, the ground cracking as he wrapped a hand around her neck.

Brittany made a noise that was neither human or demonic-it was a noise that was animalistic as she looked at him, baring her fangs as she scratched him with her claws. The demon hissed as he looked up at Dante, who…who was leaning against the wall, not doing a damned thing but just watching the whole thing. “Why aren’t you bloody stopping her?” He asked, gritting his teeth at the blooming pain of her claws.

“Because she wants to fight this time-not me,” Dante answered as he watched his wife fighting like a wildcat. In his hands was the Slytherin locket that was open, and a piece of her demon half was in there, swirling around like a mini-cyclone. He held it up for the Horned Devil to see. “She asked me to do it before we found you-but only a little. If she let her whole demon self take over, then she won’t come back to herself.”

“Shit,” Vordoss cursed as he got up, hand still wrapped around her neck as he hoisted her up. “All of this for one little-“ he started to say before Brittany’s hand punched through his chest, grabbing his heart and gripping it, making him gasp. Blood started to come up his wind pipe, making him gasp and gargle up blood as she gripped his heart harder. Looking up into her eyes, he saw death in her crimson eyes as she started to pull back, feeling his heart ripping out of his chest. “You…l-l-litle-“

Brittany growled again as she kept pulling slowly, wanting him to suffer for what he did to Evalisse. His heart kept ripping, the pain going though his body like a rocket. Vordoss slammed a hand around her wrist, trying to stop her, but only hearing more moaning, animalistic sounds that would scare off anything or anyone around her. “Give up?” Dante asked once Brittany stopped halfway, her arm slick with his black blood. “Or she rips your heart out and then she’ll tear your head off-trust me, I’ve seen her do it once to an old man, and it was not pretty.”

The Horned Devil coughed up blood, too stunned to speak or do anything. He thought this would be over and done with-after nearly tearing up the town he goes back to hell, give Evalisse back her body, and she’ll go back to her family. He didn’t expect her parents to go through all the trouble to come and get her, though. “Call her off,” he said out loud. “Call off your fucking dog and I’ll go back to hell.”

Dante let out a tiny hiss when Vordoss called his wife a dog. “Gonna have to beg a little harder because-‘ he started to say before Brittany’s hand moved another inch backward, making him scream in pain once again. “Her hand slips and she can’t do anything about that.”

Vordoss groaned in pain as he turned to Dante, who still had that shit-eating grin on his face. “Get your wife off me before she finishes me off and kills me.” He growled through his teeth.

Looking between both Vordoss and Brittany, the Devil Hunter thought about it before sighing. “Alright, babe,” he called, getting off the wall and holding up the locket. “Time to let him go.” The answer that came from her was a growl, like she didn’t want to let him go. “Babe,” Dante said, this time a bit of a warning tone in his voice. Like a hurt puppy, she whined before slamming his heart back into Vordoss’s chest, slipping her hand out of his chest before taking one step towards him, hand black and bloody.

“I’ll finish him off babe,” Dante told her slowly. “Go get our daughter and I’ll join you two in a second, okay?”

With a little noise that could come close to Nezuko’s sounds in Demon Slayer, Brittany turned to her daughter, who was sobbing and hiding behind one of the banisters. She slowly walked over and sank down to her knees in front of her, and reached out to pet her on the head, a soft smile appearing on her face. Evalisse looked up, sniffing and wiping her tears away as her demon half disappeared and she came back to her regular self. With a cry, she ran into her arms, bawling and sobbing on her chest.

“I’m sorry, mama!” Evalisse wailed. “I’M SO SORRY!”

“I know, baby,” Brittany cooed, stroking her hair as she cried. She kissed the top of her head as she heard Dante and Vordoss fighting, sword and iron fork clashing with each swing. “We’re gonna go home soon, I promise.” She looked up to watch them fight-Dante as graceful (and sometimes ungraceful) as he can be, and the demon Vordoss, Vordoss fought like the devil himself, swinging, arching-anything to keep Dante from touching him. But it was too late as Rebellion cut off the tip of the iron fork in half, the blade thrown to the wall and landed over their heads.

‘SHIT,” Vordoss cursed before Dante slammed the sword in his chest and jerked the sword up, splitting the demon in half.

Vordoss screamed in agony as he was cleaved in half, his body folding sideways before it crumbled to the ground, blood splattering everywhere. The blood got all into Dante’s hair and arms, even staining his coat. “Rest in peace, you lil’ shit.” He huffed as he threw his sword back on his chest and turned back to his small family. “Ready to go?” he asked, going over to them as they stood up.

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Evalisse whispered, looking up from Brittany’s shirt she was crushing. “I’m so sorry, daddy…I won’t do it again, I promise…”

Dante shushed her as the lavender light enveloped the room, just when they were about to embrace…

***

“Trick or Treat!”

Brittany and Dante stood a couple feet away from the house as Evalisse rang the doorbell. Dressed as Elsa from Frozen, she had a huge smile on her face as the woman dressed like a witch gasped, twittering for a moment as she dropped candy in her pumpkin pail. Dressed as a wolf and her version of the Raven Queen, Brittany rested her head on his shoulder as she ran back with a huge smile on her face.

“She’s so happy,” Brittany said as they trailed along behind her, watching Evalisse run towards the next house and ring the doorbell, saying ‘Trick or Treat!”. It was only one day since Vordoss was killed, but seeing her run around for Halloween, getting candy and getting excited for later on tonight, when they would have dinner and celebrate Samhain, “You think that she’ll have holidays just like this one?” she asked.

“Well…she never experienced Thanksgiving or Christmas, so there’s those,” Dante answered. “And then there’s the summer vacations and the holidays…it’ll be an experience she’ll never forget. Oh, and don’t forget the snow days when she dosen’t have school.” He snickered as Brittany swatted him on the arm. “What? I just telling the-“

Brittany stopped and walked in front of him, taking his face in her hands. “I know, mi amour,” she said, bringing his head down so their foreheads could touch. “I know…and it’ll be the best thanksgivings and Christmases and summer vacations she’ll have-the best ones _we’ll_ have,” she said, holding up a finger as she corrected herself. “And we’ll have some time for ourselves, too.”

A devilish smirk tugged Dante’s lips when she said that, cupping her cheek to tilt her head up so he could descend down and kiss her. “Can we start tonight?” he asked, placing small butterfly kisses down her neck. “I never did finish…making you….scream my name….the last time we were alone…” he purred in her ear, making her giggle before they heard Evalisse say ‘ew!’ behind them, making them turn to her.

“You guys promised!” she whined, stomping her foot and placing her hand on her hip.

“Oh we promised many things!” Dante huffed, running after her, making her shriek and Brittany shook her head.

“_Wolfie_! Don’t chase our daughter too far! We have to go home to celebrate Samhain!” she called before going after them, laughing as Evalisse and Dante ran around.


End file.
